1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load lifting device for a truck, having a pair of substantially upright columns which are in a stationary position with respect to the body of the truck; a slide which is movable along the columns; a platform which is mounted to the slide such that it can be pivoted with respect to the slide around an axis which runs parallel to the plane defined between the columns and perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the columns; and means for moving the slide with respect to the columns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a load lifting device is reflected in EP-A-0 373 702. In this known device, the platform is mounted to the lower end of the slide so that the platform can be lowered to the ground on which the related truck is standing. By this, however, the height up to which the platform can be raised is limited.